Pardonne moi
by Lonely Seira
Summary: Sasuke, de retour à Konoha depuis peu, se laisse aller à ses sombres pensées alors qu'il marche vers sa destinée ... le soleil et la lune sont-ils faits pour vivre ensemble ?


**Auteur** : Lonely Seira

**Titre** : Pardonne-moi

**Genre** : Shonen-ai/Dead-fic/UR/OOC

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing** : Sasu/Naru (suggéré)

**Disclaimer**** : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto_... j'implore humblement son pardon pour avoir oser faire intervenir ses personnages dans une fic pondue par les méandres pervertis de mon cerveau malade XD !

* * *

**Pardonne-moi ...**

Le soleil et la lune sont-ils faits pour vivre en même temps ? Chaque jour qui passe, je me pose cette question en espérant voir changer la réponse. Et chaque jour je me confronte à cette dure réalité contre laquelle je ne peux rien. Et quand je lève les yeux au ciel, de jour comme de nuit, je ne peux m'empêcher de désespérer sur cette fatalité, dont les astres maîtres de la lumière et des ténèbres, ne sont pas les seules victimes. Ce gouffre infranchissable qui les sépare est en tout point identique à celui qui m'éloigne de toi ... mais ça bien sûr, tu ne le sais pas ... tu ne le soupçonnes même pas. Car tu ignores totalement cette flamme qui vit en moi depuis le premier jour où nos yeux se sont croisés. Toute ma vie depuis lors n'a été qu'une succession d'épreuves terribles, que l'on m'a infligées, que je me suis moi-même infligé, tout cela dans le seul but de fuir cette destinée que je refuse. Serais-tu prêt à m'entendre à présent ?

_Je marche dans le noir._ Mon coeur s'est obscurci, dévoré par un amour que je savais interdit, impossible. On dit que la limite entre l'amour et la haine est infime ... force est de constater qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une fable. Nous étions tous deux très jeunes quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Chacun de nous devait porter le fardeau d'un passé dont nous ne voulions pas. J'ai été englouti par le poids du mien, tu t'es servi du tien pour devenir plus fort. Mon ange de lumière ... savais-tu seulement à quel point mon admiration pour toi était grande ? Non évidemment. Tu étais bien trop occupé à essayer d'exister dans mon regard que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte à quel point je voulais exister dans le tien. Seulement, mon désir était diamétralement opposé à ce que tu cherchais désespérément.

_Je crois sans savoir._ Pourquoi ai-je toujours refusé de te reconnaître comme un adversaire à ma hauteur ? Parce que je n'ai jamais voulu te voir comme un adversaire tout court. Je voulais te voir comme un ami ... plus qu'un ami. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? C'est si simple et si compliqué en même temps. Quand j'y repense, tu es si semblable au soleil que je me demande ce que tu peux bien faire encore sur Terre. Je le sais, je le sens : ta place est parmi les étoiles, là où je ne peux pas te suivre. Je n'ai jamais su pourtant, la raison pour laquelle je t'ai toujours regardé de cette façon. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais tout fait pour que ça arrive, au contraire. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pu te considérer simplement comme un ami ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça aille si loin ? Pourquoi étais-je sûr, dès la première seconde, que jamais plus je ne pourrais faire marche arrière ?

_Je regarde sans voir._ Partout où mes yeux se posent, je ne vois que ton image. Tes cheveux blonds battus par le vent. Tes yeux bleus azur qui, tel un océan de passion, réchauffent mon coeur de glace chaque fois que j'y plonge. Tu éblouis tout ce qui t'entoure par ta joie de vivre, ton optimisme implacable, ta force incroyable et ta détermination qui brille au fond de ton regard plus ardemment qu'un million d'étoiles. Dans cet univers où nous semblons évoluer tous les deux, tu es comme le soleil. Tout le monde gravite autour de toi et puise sa force dans tes convictions et dans l'espoir qui transparaît dans chacun de tes mots et gestes. Moi-même, je suis comme la lune, je ne vis qu'en reflétant la lumière qui émane de toi. Si tu n'es pas à mes côtés, je ne peux pas exister. Alors je t'en conjure mon amour, brille de toute ta puissance pour prolonger un peu mon existence car sans toi, je ne suis qu'une ombre à peine vivante.

_J'espère sans y croire._ Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu tenter, mon désir de t'avoir à mes côtés l'a toujours emporté. Si bien que même lorsque j'ai perdu tout espoir de ne t'avoir qu'à moi, j'ai continué à vouloir. Alors quand tu m'as tendu la main une fois de plus, que pouvais-je faire d'autre que de la saisir et de venir avec toi ? Et pourtant je savais ... je savais qu'en revenant je ne ferais que hâter ma fin. Mais même en sachant cela, je n'ai pas pu refuser. La passion dévorante dans laquelle je me noie engouffre tout dans mon coeur. Peine, joie, espoir, envie, colère, amour ... tout en devient amer et insipide. Si ce n'est pour toi, par toi, avec toi, cela ne vaut rien ... ne représente rien. Mon coeur s'émiette et se déchire sous la pression, mais il guérit aussitôt que je te vois. Alors juste pour une minute, pour une seconde d'éternité je t'en supplie, sois à moi.

_J'essaie sans pouvoir._ Bien sûr, tu ne sais rien. Tu évolues au milieu des autres avec ce sourire et cette joie de vivre si communicative. Ils gravitent tous autour de toi et ça me rend malade. Tu leur souris, leur parles, les touches ... tu vis avec eux et moi j'en meurs un peu plus à chaque minute qui passe. Je voudrais que tu ne sois qu'à moi. Je voudrais être le seul à exister dans tes yeux. Je voudrais être le seul à vivre dans ton coeur. Je voudrais être le seul à fusionner avec ton âme. Mais toi ... tu aimes tout le monde et ça te rend heureux. Comment puis-je désirer une chose qui t'ôterait une partie de ta joie ? Dieu que je me hais pour ces pensées égoïstes ... me haïrais-tu toi aussi ? Malgré cela, j'avais encore une lueur qui brillait dans mon univers de ténèbres : tu m'as poursuivi pendant des années, sans jamais relâcher tes efforts. Peut-être parce que tu désirais toi aussi plus que tout m'avoir avec toi. Tout s'est effondré lorsque j'ai saisi ta main. Pourquoi ? Et ta réponse m'a brisé d'un coup : « Parce que tu es comme mon frère Sasuke ». Bien sûr ... comme ton frère. Ces mots font cruellement écho à ceux que je t'avais lancés lors de notre combat dans la vallée de la fin ... la fin ... belle ironie du sort n'est-ce pas ?

_Je désir sans vouloir._ J'ai essayé de te tuer. Je ne voulais pas t'atteindre physiquement, je voulais simplement annihiler cette image que j'avais de toi et qui refusait de quitter mon coeur. J'ai été cruel avec toi pour me blesser moi-même. Ça non plus tu ne le savais pas ? Lorsque tu pensais souffrir par ma faute, de nous deux, j'étais en fait celui qui souffrait le plus. Mon coeur partait en miettes chaque fois que je voyais de la peine ou de la douleur déformer les traits si doux de ton visage. Mais j'ai continué, parce que je savais que si je laissais les choses se faire, j'allais nous détruire tous les deux. Tu étais si innocent, si naïf ... comment aurais-tu jamais pu accepter une telle chose ? Je pouvais tout t'avouer, te révéler mes sentiments, faire que nos univers si distincts se rejoignent pour n'en faire plus qu'un ... notre monde, notre univers. Tu règnes sur le mien depuis toujours, mais j'existe à peine dans le tien ... parce que je n'y suis pas comme tu y es pour moi. Mon univers est vide de tout, et toi seul le remplis. Mais dans ton monde, je ne suis qu'une infime partie de ce qui fait ton bonheur. Et je me suis mis à haïr les autres pour cela ... simplement parce qu'ils existaient. Ils n'y sont pour rien, mais moi je ne les supporte pas. Et si je ne dis rien au final, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que tu le saches. Tu ne le comprendrais pas ... la haine est bien trop étrangère à ton coeur pour que tu en saisisses le sens.

_Je crie avec désespoir._ Mon âme hurle dans le silence car je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit l'entende ... surtout pas toi. Moi qui suis sombre, inexpressif, dirigé par la vengeance et la haine ... comment puis-je espérer être aimé par toi, mon antithèse brillante, enjouée et rêveuse ? Tu fais de tes rêves une réalité, je fais de mes cauchemars un tombeau qui m'attend. Je meurs de ne rien te révéler de tout cela, mais je crains encore plus ta réaction face à cela. Je ne supporterais jamais de faire naître de la peur, de l'inquiétude ou même du dégoût dans ton coeur si pur. Alors je scelle tout en moi et chaque jour je te mens. Car si mon secret venait à être dévoilé, pourrais-tu toujours rester à mes côtés ? Si tu me rejetais à cause de mes pensées étranges contre lesquelles je ne peux rien, tout mon univers s'effondrerait instantanément. Pourquoi m'accepterais-tu de toute façon ? Alors que je sais moi-même à quel point mes désirs sont contre-nature. Et toi ... tu es si droit. Jamais tu ne pourrais vouloir de l'amour d'un esprit aussi sombre et torturé que le mien. Moi-même je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que tu m'acceptes. Faire entrer les ténèbres dans ton monde de lumière ? Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

_Je pleure pour t'avoir._ Je ne rêve que de toi lorsque mes yeux se ferment, je ne pleure que pour toi lorsqu'ils s'ouvrent et se confrontent à ton absence. J'ai peur de tout sans toi, je ne crains rien à tes côtés. Toujours je reste dans l'ombre, terrant mes secrets au fond de moi car c'est l'unique moyen pour te garder près de moi un peu plus longtemps ... même si j'ai conscience que cela n'est qu'éphémère. Je revis dans tes yeux, et dans ta lumière, mon esprit se ferme pour mieux te protéger de toutes ses émotions cruelles que je ressens et qui risqueraient de te blesser. Mon cerveau est en fusion mais ma langue reste de glace ... elle est sage. Elle sait ce qu'il m'en coûterait de discourir sur mes pensées. Mais voilà, tout cela ne me suffit plus. J'ai maintenu la tête hors de l'eau pendant bien trop longtemps et toute force est en train de m'abandonner. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple que tu me laisses partir. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple que je refuse ta main une dernière fois. Car maintenant, je suis de nouveau près de toi, et tu es plus heureux que jamais. Heureux de m'avoir retrouvé ... et je souffre rien qu'en imaginant la tristesse dévorante qui va envahir ton coeur lorsque je ne serai plus là. Mais je ne peux plus ... je n'en peux plus.

_Je meurs sans gloire._ J'ai voulu te voir briller une dernière fois aujourd'hui. Le soleil décline et je suis là, à te regarder rire avec les autres. Je souris aussi, mais si tristement. Je capture ton image une ultime fois pour l'emporter avec moi vers l'éternité. Ma dernière chance de tout te dire ... mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Quitte à disparaître, autant que je disparaisse seul et comblé plutôt que de prendre le risque de te voir sombrer avec moi. Oui, ma vie a été comblée. Vivre à tes côtés, même sans que tu ne réalises pleinement la force de mes sentiments, a suffit à faire mon bonheur pendant toutes ces années. Mon seul regret est de n'avoir jamais pu te faire mien. Mais quand je te vois aussi débordant de vie, je me dis que ça a sûrement été mieux ainsi. Tu m'as apporté l'amour que je croyais ne plus jamais recevoir. Tu m'as donné l'espoir que je croyais avoir perdu. Tu m'as donné cette vie que je croyais inaccessible. Et pour tout cela, je te suis reconnaissant.

_Ceci est mon au revoir._ Je vois le bout du chemin et je n'ai pas peur alors ne t'en veux pas, rien n'est de ta faute. Malgré ton pouvoir si stupéfiant, tu n'aurais rien pu changer. Mon destin a été scellé dès l'instant où mon regard s'est plongé dans le tien. Je le savais, je l'ai accepté. Alors fais-en autant à présent. Mes yeux se perdent dans le ciel et je souris encore. Le soleil et la lune sont-ils fait pour vivre en même temps ? J'aurais pu répondre non encore une fois. Mais alors que le soleil brille ardemment, je peux voir les contours incertains de la lune apparaître dans ce ciel encore bleu. Oui ... ils auraient peut-être pu vivre ensemble, mais jamais on ne le saura pour nous. On me trouvera lâche et faible, mais je m'en moque car il n'y avait que toi qui me rendais fort ... alors il n'y aura que ton regard qui importera. Je me sens léger et en paix. Je me sens libre pour la première fois. Et dans ma main qui devient froide, seuls restent les derniers mots que j'ai voulu te dire.

« Pardonne-moi Naruto. »


End file.
